pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Shiftry
Shiftry (Japanese: ダーテング Daatengu) is a / -type Pokémon introduced in Generation III. Evolution Shiftry is the final evolution of Seedot. Nuzleaf evolves into Shiftry by use of Leaf Stone. Game info Game locations | pokemon=Shiftry| rubysapphire=Evolve Nuzleaf| rsrarity=None| emerald=Evolve Nuzleaf| erarity=None| fireredleafgreen=Trade| frlgrarity=None| diamondpearl=Evolve Nuzleaf| dprarity=None| platinum=Evolve Nuzleaf| ptrarity=None| heartgoldsoulsilver=Evolve Nuzleaf| hgssrarity=None| blackwhite=Evolve Nuzleaf (White only)| bwrarity=None| }} Side game locations | Pokemon=Shiftry| RS Pinball=Evolve Nuzleaf| Trozei=Endless Level 7 Forever Level 56 Pair Trozei Mr. Who's Den| PMD1=Western Cave (12F-20F) Buried Relic (68F-74F)| PMD2=Lost Wilderness (B1F-B17F)| Ranger1=Sekra Mountain Range| Ranger2=Vien Forest }} Pokédex entries |border= |name=Shiftry |ruby=Shiftry is a mysterious Pokémon that is said to live atop towering trees dating back over a thousand years. It creates terrific windstorms with the fans it holds. |sapphire=Shiftry's large fans generate awesome gusts of wind at a speed close to 100 feet per second. The whipped-up wind blows anything away. This Pokémon chooses to live quietly deep in forests. |emerald=It is said to arrive on chilly, wintry winds. Feared from long ago as the guardian of forests, this Pokémon lives in a deep forest where people do not venture. |firered=A Pokémon that was feared as a forest guardian. It can read the foe's mind and take preemptive action. |leafgreen=A Pokémon that was feared as a forest guardian. It can read the foe's mind and take preemptive action. |diamond=By flapping its leafy fan, it can whip up gusts of 100 ft/second that can level houses. |pearl=By flapping its leafy fan, it can whip up gusts of 100 ft/second that can level houses. |platinum=By flapping its leafy fan, it can whip up gusts of 100 ft/second that can level houses. |heartgold=It lives quietly in the deep forest. It is said to create chilly winter winds with the fans it holds. |soulsilver=It lives quietly in the deep forest. It is said to create chilly winter winds with the fans it holds. |black=By flapping its leafy fan, it can whip up gusts of 100 ft/second that can level houses. |white=By flapping its leafy fan, it can whip up gusts of 100 ft/second that can level houses. |black 2=By flapping its leafy fan, it can whip up gusts of 100 ft/second that can level houses. |white 2=By flapping its leafy fan, it can whip up gusts of 100 ft/second that can level houses. |x=A Pokémon that was feared as a forest guardian. It can read the foe's mind and take preemptive action. |y=By flapping its leafy fan, it can whip up gusts of 100 feet per second that can level houses.}} Side game data |number=035 |pokemon=Shiftry |group=Dark |fieldmove=Cut 3 |pokeassist=Dark |entry=It whips up winds with its arm, then sends out twisters to attack. |hp=6200 |onsight=Hops towards player. }} Sprites |rbysapspr=Shiftry RSFRLG.png |rbysapsprs=Shiftry Shiny RSFRLG.png |emeraldspr=Shiftry E.gif |emeraldsprs=Shiny Shiftry E.gif |frlgspr=Shiftry RSFRLG.png |frlgsprs=Shiftry Shiny RSFRLG.png |IIIback=Shiftry Back III.png |IIIbacks=Shiftry Shiny Back III.png |dpspr=ShiftryHGSSSprite.png |dpsprs=ShiftryGenIVShiny.png |ptspr=ShiftryHGSSSprite.png |ptsprs=ShiftryGenIVShiny.png |hgssspr=ShiftryHGSSSprite.png |hgsssprs=ShiftryGenIVShiny.png |IVback=Shiftry Back IV.png |IVbacks=Shiftry Shiny Back IV.png |bwspr=Shiftry BW.png |bwsprs=Shiftry Shiny BW.png |Vback=Shiftry Back V.png |Vbacks=Shiftry Shiny Back V.png }} Trivia Despite its Pokédex entries for FireRed/LeafGreen stating that it can read foe's minds, it cannot learn Mind Reader. Etymology *It gets its name from the words "shifty" and "tree". *It resembles a tengu, a mythological Japanese creature. Category:Stone Evolution Pokémon Category:Stage 2 Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a three-stage evolutionary line